Launus de Déols
Launus de Déols Launus de Déols est né vers 865. Il succède à son père comme prince après 897. Il décède en 911. 'Les Annales de Vézelay'' notent la fondation de Déols en 914''Annales de Bourgogne'', Volume 78, Centre d'études bourguignonnes, 2006.. A cette date Ebbes le Noble de Déols est Prince de Déols.'' Launus de Déols est PrinceChristian Settipani, La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research. Prosopographica et genealogica, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004, ISBN 1900934043, 9781900934046., avec sa Femme, Arsendis de Poitiers''El Grial secreto de los cátaros: la historia oculta de un linaje'', Volume 18 de Mundo mágico y heterodoxo, Joaquín Javaloys, EDAF 2001, p.227n.[http://www.histoireeurope.fr/RechercheLocution.php?Locutions=Launus+de+D%E9ols Histoire de l'Europe et de la Méditerranée]La maison de Bourbon: 1256-1987, Volume 4 de Nouvelle histoire généalogique de l'auguste maison de France, Patrick van Kerrebrouck, 1987, p.36.. , ils sont les parents du fondateur de l'abbaye de Déols, Ebbes le Noble de Déols, de Launus II, archevêque de Bourges, et d'Aldesinde de Déols qui épouse Aimon Ier, sire de Bourbon. Launus est fils d’Ebbon de Déols et de Rolande. On peut placer sa naissance vers 865, car son père est né vers 840/845, selon Chaume''Les origines d'Odon de Cluny'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270.. Selon certains auteurs il est élevé à la cour de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918). Il est possible que ce seigneur berrichon se marie avec l’une des filles de ces grands seigneurs d'Aquitaine. Il possède lui-même de nombreuses fiefs. Sa Terre Déoloife est aux confins de l’Aquitaine et du royaume de Francie Occidentale, en 900''La Chenaye-Desbois, ''Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5''Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre'', Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. D'après Jehan de la Gougue et La Thaumassière, le premier Déols, qui soit mentionné par les documents, s'appelle Launo-Launus, il a pour femme arsendis, pour frère Gerontius, archevêque de Bourges de 910 à 948, et pour fils Ebbes le Noble qui seigneurioit on Chastel de Déols, où estoit sa principale maison et duroit la seigneurie du lieu de Deols depuis le fleuve du Cher jusques au fleuve de la Gartempe et de l'AngleMémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SES ASCENDANTS . (ca 735 - 778), mort à la bataille de Roncevaux, en 778Moisan André. Les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 24e année (n°94), Avril-juin 1981. pp. 129-145..]] par les Vettii.]] Launus de Déols est le fils d’Ebbon de Déols et l'arrière-petit-fils de Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778). Thaumas de La Thaumassière nous dit que les ancêtres des Princes de Déols sont de grands propriétaires terriens autour de Bourges. La maison de Déols apparaît, pour cet auteur, avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus de Déols. Jacques Boussard, dans L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne nous dit que Joachim Wollasch, dans Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. JahrhundertsMönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts, Wollasch, Joachim. (1959) - In: Neue Forschungen über Cluny und die Cluniacenser. p. 32. écrit : : Il est exact que la maison de Déols apparaît avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus, mais il est sans doute possible de faire remonter ses origines à une époque plus ancienneBoussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. En effet, on trouve'' : ¤ un Launus (+ après 845) souscripteur d'un acte du comte Eudes de Troyes et de sa femme Guandinilodis-Guendilmodis, en 846Boussard Jacques. L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322 et Coll. Touraine-Anjou, vol. I, n° 55.. Ce Launus (+ après 846) est peut-être un autre fils de Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778), ou un neveu. ¤ en 860, un autre Launus (ca 820 - 862), Aequanusinae sedis episcopus, Launon ou Launus, évêque d'Angoulême (848 - 25 janvier 862)Robert Favreau, Évêques d’Angoulême et Saintes avant 1200, vol. 9, Revue historique du Centre-Ouest, numéro 1, 2010, p. 7-142.. Le Cartulaire de l’église d’Angoulême contient un diplôme de Charles le Chauve daté d’Angoulême, le 6 septembre 852, qui confirme les dons faits par l’évêque d’Angoulême, Laune, aux clercs de son monastère de Saint-Cybard. Laune parait comme évêque d’Angoulême et signe aussi, en cette qualité, aux conciles de Soissons (853) et de Tusey (860)Bulletin et mémoires de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente. 1907.. Il est présent, la même année, à la fondation de l'abbaye de Beaulieu''Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Beaulieu en Limousin'', éd. M. Deloche, Paris, 1859 Documents inédits, p. 6, n° 1.. Ce Launus (ca 820 - 862) est peut-être un autre frère ou un cousin germain d'Abbon/Ebbon. ¤ et Ebbon de Déols, seigneur du Berry, dont le nom est évidemment Ebbe, qui s'intéresse en 877 à la fondation du monastère d'Aurillac par saint Géraud (Tmnslatio et miracula sancti Genulfi)''Boussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. Jacques Boussard affirme de son côté : : Ce sont bien là, semble-t-il, des membres de la même famille dont on connaît seulement avec précision Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus et frère d'un autre Launus, archevêque de Bourges, qui fonde en 917 l'abbaye de Déols, et s'intitule en 914 "seigneur de toute la terre entre le Cher et la Creuse"''L'acte de fondation de l'abbaye de Déols est publié par E. Hubert, ''Recueil général des chartes intéressant le département de l'Indre, VIe-XIe siècles, Châteauroux, 1899, p. 102, n° 5.. En outre, Wollasch signale''Kônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts'', p. 63. un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un ''Ebbo illustrissimus vir'', de la région du BerryEd. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. Lambert de Bourges Article détaillé : Ebbon de Déols Article détaillé : Princes de Déols * * * * * (Paris, BnF, Français 12572 f.207v).]] * * * * * * * * * * LAUNUS APRES 897 . La mort de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918) et le fait qu’un bâtard lui succède permettent à la royauté d’accentuer son emprise sur le nord de l’Aquitaine et les Déols y contribuent. Adémar de Chabannes précise que le comte Géraud d'Aurillac, à qui est confié la tutelle d'Ebles Manzer, fils de Ramnulf II, décide de le confier à Guillaume le Pieux, un cousin de Ramnulf II. Nous avons vu qu’Odon, frère de Launus, est élevé avec Ebles Manzer. Ramnulf Ier, grand-père de cet Ebles est le fils du comte d’Auvergne Gérard d’Auvergne (ca 805 - 841). Le Corpus des inscriptions de la France médiévale permet de confirmer ces liens de parenté''Corpus des inscriptions de la France médiévale'', Volume 1,Robert Favreau, Edmond René Labande, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1978, p.103.. Bourges fait encore partie en 910 du duché d'Aquitaine, cependant ce ne sont pas des membres de la famille de Guillaume le Pieux, mais de la maison de Déols, Geronce, puis Laune II, qui s'installent sur le siège archiépiscopal. Puis, quand les Déols se replient sur le Bas-Berry, c'est le lignage des comtes de Blois qui impose les siens à l'archevêché''Les grandes familles et l'épiscopat dans l'ouest de la France et les Pays de la Loire'', Guy Devailly, Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, Année 1983, Volume 14, Numéro 14, pp. 49-55.. Launus est certainement mort vers 911, période où son fils, Ebbes le Noble de Déols, devient seigneur de Déols. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE DE LAUNUS ET DESCENDANCE . Mariage de Launus (ca 890) . Arsendis, sa femme, est dite princesse de Déols. Les seigneurs de Déols vont se dire dès lors descendants de la maison d’Auvergne. Peut-on affirmer que Ramnulf II de Poitiers (ca 850 - 890), duc d’Aquitaine, est le père d’Arsendis, comme n’hésitent pas à le faire certains généalogistes ou historiens ?El Grial secreto de los cátaros: la historia oculta de un linaje, Volume 18 de Mundo mágico y heterodoxo, Joaquín Javaloys, EDAF 2001, p.227n.[http://www.histoireeurope.fr/RechercheLocution.php?Locutions=Launus+de+D%E9ols Histoire de l'Europe et de la Méditerranée]La maison de Bourbon: 1256-1987, Volume 4 de Nouvelle histoire généalogique de l'auguste maison de France, Patrick van Kerrebrouck, 1987, p.36.. Launus et Arsendis ont au moins trois enfants : ¤ Ebbes le Noble de Déols, qui succède à son père. ¤ Launus II de Déols (ca 895 - 955), archevêque de Bourges. ¤ Aldesinde de Déols (ca 905 - 954), femme d’Aimon Ier, sire de Bourbon. * * * * * Descendance de Launus . .]] est le père de Raoul le Large de Déols qui fait bâtir le Chasteau Raoul (Châteauroux). Ce denier combat certainement les Hongrois avec son père en 937.]] ¤ Ebbes le Noble de Déols. ¤ Launus II de Déols (ca 895 - 955) est d'abord l’archidiacre de son oncle Gerontius''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Louis de Raynal, 1881, p.413., puis à la mort de ce dernier, il est élu cinquante troisième archevêque de Bourges, en 948. Il siège sept ans et décède le 26 mai 955''Les Origines de la maison de Savoie en Bourgogne, 910-1060'', Volumes 1-3, Georges de Manteyer, Mégariotis, 1978, p.101n.La Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. A cette époque la maison de Déols a encore de gros intérêts dans le Haut-Berry. De 910 à 1030 le siège archiépiscopal de Bourges est aux mains des grands propriétaires terriens qui se sont partagés le pagus bituricusCivilisations et sociétés, Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p. 132 et 138.. ¤ Aldesinde de Déols (ca 905 - 954) épouse, avant 930, femme d'Aimon Ier de Bourbon (ca 900 - 959). Aimon est le fils d'Aymar de Souvigny (ca 875 - avant 945). Selon Europäische Stammtafeln, de Detlev Schwennicke, son père est le fils de Nivelon ou Nibelung IV (ca 826 - ca 880), comte en Vexin''Europäische Stammtafeln'', de Detlev Schwennicke, Stammtafeln zur Geschichte der europäischen Staaten. — 1991 Т. 14, Tafel 56.. Christian Settipani, dans La Préhistoire des Capétiens, le voit aussi descendant des Nibelungides. Les Nivelonides sont une famille de la noblesse franque qui descend de Childebrand, fils de Pépin de Herstal, et frère de Charles MartelChristian Settipani, La Préhistoire des Capétiens (Nouvelle histoire généalogique de l'auguste maison de France, vol. 1), Patrick van Kerrebrouck, 1993.. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy cite une charte de mai 922, de Ademarus comes (comte Aymar) qui donne''Lisinias villa in pago Augustidense'' à Cluny/Souvigny, pour les âmes de senioris mei Nibilungi genitoris et Kunegundis genetricis, signé Haimonis. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy remarque qu’outre la charte de mai 922, un Charles le simple donne à Aymar de Bourbon (864 - 953), en 913, plusieurs terres situées en Berry, en Auvergne et dans l'Autunois. Dans son testament, daté du château de Moulins, le 4 des calendes de mai 923, son fils aîné, Aimon Ier de Bourbon (ca 900 - 959) est institué son héritier universel. Néanmoins il ne succède pas immédiatement à Aymar, car la charte de fondation du prieuré de Saint-Vincent de Chantelle, du 26 mars 936, est encore souscrite par un Guy, comte de Bourbon. Certains historiens voit en ce Guy un oncle d’Aimon, mais aucun document ne permet de le prouver. Selon l’''Étude sur la chronologie des sires de Bourbon, Xe-XIIe'', le château de Bourbon fait peut-être partie de la dot d’Adelsinde de Déols''La France, l'église quinze siècles déjà'', Volume 77 de Hautes études médiévales et modernes, IVe Section, Sciences Historiques et Philologiques, Marceau Long, François Monnier, Librairie Droz, 1997, p.73.. Un acte est signé d'Aimon, d'Eldesinde, la même sans doute qu'Aldesinde sa femme, et d'Archambaud, Gérard, Ebbon (de Déols ?)... Le second acte connu d'Aimon est daté du château de Bourbon, l'an XVIII du roi Louis (954, au mois de janvier) et signé d'Aimon et d'Aldesinde, sa femme, de Géraud et Archambaud, leurs enfants, et enfin de treize témoins nommés Humbert, Hugues, Thibaud, Ebbon (de Déols ?), Girbert, Dacbert, Domnion, Odon, Eldin, Elferie, Robert, Thibaud et Robert. Aimon renouvelle, du consentement de sa femme Aldesinde, le don primitivement consenti à Saint-Pierre et Saint-Paul de Cluni, de tout ce que son père Aimard leur avait légué par testament... . Ses libéralités sont faites en outre pour le repos des âmes d'Aimard, son père, d'Ermengarde, sa mère, de ses frères Dacbert et Archembaud, le premier témoin de la première donation (de 951), et pour le salut de sa femme, de ses fils et de tous les fidèles vivants et morts...Original ou copie du Xe siècle, aux Archives du Puy de Dôme, série G. fonds de la Sainte-Chapelle de Riom, liasse 4, cote 1. article 1, Cohendy, Inventaire des chartes du Puy-de-Dôme antérieures au XIIIe siècle, pages 5-7.. Aimon ne prend toujours pas en 954 le titre de Dominus Borbonensis et Ebbes le Noble de Déols de son côté ne signe pas ses actes par Dominus Dolensis, titre qui leur sont attribués par des documents narratifs bien postérieurs''Civilisations et sociétés'', Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.12.. Aimon et Adelsinde ont deux fils : ¤¤ Gérard de Bourbon (ca 930 - 955/958), dont la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy nous dit qu’il est l’aîné des fils et qu’il meurt après 954, avant son père, selon Les Généalogies Historiques Des Maisons Souveraines &c: Contenant les Maisons qui ont possédé les différentes parties des Royaumes de Bourgogne & d'Arles. ¤¤ Archambaud Le Franc de Bourbon, (ca 935 - après 990), seigneur de Bourbon de 959 à après 990. Il épouse, paraît-il, avant le 10 juillet 961, Rothilde de Brosse (ca 935 - avant 971), fille d’un Raoul, vicomte de Brosse. Tout cela est caduc, puisque que l’on sait que les vicomtes de Brosse ne sont pas attestés avant la première moitié du XIe siècle. Après des siècles d’erreur, Roland Aubert dans Les origines de la vicomté de Brosse et de la prévôté de Saint Benoît du Sault, en déduit que le premier vicomte de Brosse est issu de la maison des Princes de Déols, vicomte d’Argenton''Les origines de la vicomté de Brosse et de la prévôté de Saint Benoît du Sault'', Roland Aubert, Sodimass S.A Le Pont-Chrétien-Chabenet (Indre) 2005.. Plus sérieusement Christian Settipani propose de retrouver les origines de Raoul du côté du comté du Maine''Noblesse du Midi Carolingien: Etudes sur quelques Grandes Familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle'', Volume 5, Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research, Christian Settipani, Prosopographica et genealogica, 2004, p. 231 et 235.. De toutes façons il y a deux Rothilde. Celle qui est fille de Raoul, mariée à Archambaud, seigneur de Comborn (933 - 957) remariée à Géraud de Limoges, attestée auprès de son mari jusqu’en 988''Recueil Des Actes Des Vicomtes De Limoges'', Volume 95 de Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Volume 5 de Sciences historiques et philologiques, Vincent Roblin, Librairie Droz, 2009, p.23.. Il y a donc à la base confusion entre deux Archambaud et deux Rothilde. David la dit fille et héritière d’Hildegaire, vicomte de Limoges (892-943) et veuve de Géraud de Limoges, mais celui-ci est mort en 988 et il est le fils d’Hildegaire. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy ignore qui est le père de notre Rothilde''Les Généalogies Historiques Des Maisons Souveraines &c Contenant les Maisons qui ont possédé les différentes parties des Royaumes de Bourgogne & d'Arles'', Volume 4, Le Gras, 1738, p.154.. Le fils d'Aimon étend leur territoire tout en soutenant les moines de Souvigny. C'est à cette époque que l'abbaye de Cluny achète Moulins (pour 30 sous) ce qui permet aux Bourbons d'établir une tête de pont sur les rives de l'Allier. Selon le P. Anselme, Archambaud confirme avec sa femme Rothilde, l'an 959, ce que son père a donné au prieuré de Souvigny, et soumet dans la même année l'église d'Osches de Bourbon à l'abbaye de Déols''Histoire du Bourbonnais et des Bourbons qui l'ont possédé'', Volume 1, Simon Coiffer de Moret, L. G. Michaid, 1816, p.98.. Une bulle du Pape Jean XIII, de l'an 968, approuve celte donation. D'après La Thaumassière, Archambaud porte le titre de vicomte dans cet acte, et sa femme Rothilde y est nommée. Le blason de leurs descendants va être : : D'or, au lion de gueules à l'orle de huit coquilles d'azur. La première maison de Bourbon est celle des seigneurs primitifs de Bourbon. Elle est éteinte dans les mâles en 1171. En 1272, par alliance, les descendants forment une branche cadette, la maison royale de France. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur français du IXe siècle Catégorie:Seigneur français du Xe siècle Catégorie:Berry Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale